The Birth of a New Era
The Birth of a New Era is the 1st episode of Super Hero Wars Alpha. Plot In 1992, married couple Isamu and Ai Amami are driving down a deserted snowy road. Ai sees a shooting star wishes for a child. Just then, a giant mechanical lion charges towards them and causes a snow drift that knocks the couple out of the van. As they lie on the ground paralyzed with fear, Galeon, the lion, lowers its head and opens its mouth, revealing an infant boy. A light appears from Galeon and comes closer to the couple, only to cut to reveal that a figure is watching in the shadows. After the light disappear. Ai grabs the baby and Galeon lifts off and disappears into the night. The baby laughs and coos in Ai's arms just as a glowing green symbol appears on his forehead. Eight years later in the year 2000, In the present, a terrost group called Neo-Zeon thesttes Japan. Under Tokyo Tower, Satan Gundam promises to show humanity his power. On an island full of trash, an elementary school class on a field trip is tasked by their teacher to write a report on waste management. As the students look around, eight year old Mamoru Amami's hair suddenly glows green and he senses something from a cavern made out of trash. He goes inside to find a wall of screens that start flashing with random images of strange looking people. Wires start slithering towards him and he runs out to tell the teacher. Suddenly a giant horse headed robot made of trash bursts out of the island. Elsewhere, Galeon breaks the chains binding him and roars loudly. In the 3G's (Gutsy Geoid Guard) main control room, computer operator Mikoto Utsugi receives an alert of Galeon's awakening and Kazou Ushiyama calls for an emergency meeting. Space Development Corporation president Koutaro Taiga receives the message on his pager and excuses himself. He runs back to his office and activates a switch that lowers his desk down to the 3G control room. Also receives the message are chief scientist Leo Shishioh, who flies off to the control room on his rocket powered skates, the SD Battle Force, who were working in the pizzeria before getting called on and Roger Smith, who was reading a book. Everyone views Galeon trying to break out of his chamber and both Roger and Taiga wonders why he woke up now after two years. A transmission comes in from operations advisor Geki Hyuuma who shows them a live feed of the horse robot and says Galeon probably wants to go there. Leo suspects the robot might be related to the incident two years ago. The robot assimilates the school class' boat, knocking off everyone but Mamoru and a few of his classmates. Taiga orders the Triple-decked Flying Carrier to launch and release Galeon, who promptly flies off to Garbage Island at top speed. Roger calls on Big O to help fight the robot. Mamoru find his classmate Hana Hatsuno about to fall off the edge of the boat and jumps after her, with his remaining friends forming a human chain to catch them. As the robot heads towards Tokyo, Hyuuma drags the teacher and remaining students back to shore as Roger piloting Big O, Speedy, Polly and Guido in the SRX and Galeon charges the robot but are knocked away by a barrier. The robot uses the cluster of refrigerators in its left arm to freeze Galeon solid on his second charge, and Mamoru thinks that he saw Galeon before. Mamoru's parents watch the news and Isamu recognizes Galeon. Kazou tells Taiga that his little brother Sueo is one of the kids stuck on the boat. Taiga orders Mikoto to send in Guy. From a nearby rooftop, Guy enters Equip mode and summons drill tank DrillGao to help Big O and SRX obstruct the robot while he sneaks onto the boat. He kicks away the live metal trying to attack the kids but gets distracted and knocked out of the boat by the robot. Reaching a bridge, the robot turns into a train. 3G concludes that it's related to the earlier incident and dubs it EI-02. EI-02 speeds towards downtown with intelligence operator Kosuke Entouji tracking it and operator Swan White issuing evacuation orders to the areas in its path. Guy catches up to EI-02 in the LinerGao train, and elsewhere Galeon begins to thaw out. Taiga notices this and approves Fusion. EI-02 breaks out of the tunnel and reforms into a robot in front of city hall. Just as it's about to fire at the building, Galeon catches its attention. Guy fuses with Galeon to form GaiGar and dodges a shot from EI-02. Guy uses the StealthGao bomber to distract EI-02 long enough for him to slice the boat of its back. Roger uses Spin Attack to destroy EI-02's newly discovered recorded on it's head to block who is watching them. He deposits the boat and children safely on top of a building just before EI-02 grabs SPX with a tentacle. Guy requests permission to perform Final Fusion and Taiga approves despite the low chance of success. Guy slices free of EI-02 and fuses with the three Gao machines to form GaoGaiGar, repelling the former with a barrier. Big O and SPX turn into a sheld and a gun, with Roger, Sppedy, Polly and Guido in the cockpit with Guy. EI-02 fires a shot and Guy reflects it back with Protect Shade, but it's nullified by the former's barrier. A subsequent attempt by Guy's Broken Magnum proves more effective in damaging EI-02, but it quickly regenerates. Faced with no other choice, Guy, Roger, Speedy, Polly and Gudio uses the ultimate attack, Hell and Heaven, to tear into EI-02 and pull its core out. Roger exits GaoGaiGar and tries to shoot at the core, but Mamoru cries out for him to stop, sprouting wings and glowing green. As he lands on the core, Taiga wonders who he is. Characters *Mamoru Amami *Koutaro Taiga *Leo Shishioh *Kazou Ushiyama *Geki Hyuuma *Swan White *Roger Smith *Dorothy *Speedy Cerviche *Polly Esther *Guido Anchovy *Galeon *Hana Hatsuno *Isamu Amami *Ai Amami *Teacher Villains *Satan Gundam *EI-02 Mecths Used *Big O *SRX *GaoGaiGar Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes